


命运自有想法

by narraci



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Implied Mpreg, M/M, original child character - Freeform, 清水ABO
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:08:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 24,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23080708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narraci/pseuds/narraci
Summary: 赫克斯从来没有自愿成为一个Alpha，作为一个Beta对他来说会容易许多，Alpha让他想起他的父亲，他对Alpha有一种心理上和生理性的双重厌恶，但命运从未对他有所眷顾，在性别分化上也不例外。
Relationships: Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux
Comments: 9
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我是怎么从学院制服AU写成这个的，我不知道  
> 时间线背景按照ep7→ep8→Resistance Reborn→ep9，但是具体事件和时间发生顺序是有打乱的，所以也并不是真的电影时间线（……）  
> 会涉及RR的剧情与人物

Omega的气味一阵阵袭来，赫克斯一边克制着自己蠢蠢欲动的荷尔蒙，一边怒气冲冲火冒三丈。

赫克斯从来没有自愿成为一个Alpha，作为一个Beta对他来说会容易许多，Alpha让他想起他的父亲，他对Alpha有一种心理上和生理性的双重厌恶，但命运从未对他有所眷顾，在性别分化上也不例外。

他成了个Alpha，不得不和另一群Alpha一起工作，如果有人还没注意到这一点，赫克斯就必须指出第一秩序可称不上一个正常的族群，性别比例的严重失衡导致各种心理问题，使“族群”里充满了暴力血腥事件。

现在更令人烦躁的是，他的Omega被捕了，拷在刑讯椅上，凯洛·伦正指望着从他身上获取地图信息。

一方面他饥渴已久的荷尔蒙因为意识到自己脏兮兮的另一半正在他的身边而沸腾，另一方面他体内领导者的本能想要对自己极度失职的Omega发出怒吼。

“如果你在这里，谁来照顾我们的女儿？”赫克斯压抑着自己的冲动和怒火。

波眨了眨眼睛，似乎赫克斯在说某种胡话，随即波咧开撕裂流血的唇角笑了，“她死在霍斯尼亚了。”

一瞬间赫克斯感到有什么掐住了他的喉咙，堵住他的胸腔，让他无法呼吸，他想要咆哮，体内有什么东西正在膨胀，他理当保护这个他标记过、与他链接的Omega的，他不应当伤害他，这是违背他本能的，但他真的想要揍面前的Omega，即使这也会使他自己疼痛。

“她没有，我知道我没有伤害她，我能感觉到她！”赫克斯咬牙切齿地说，他站在刑讯椅旁边，确保波可以看见他的脸。

“没有什么差别，她没有死在霍斯尼亚，也会因为你愚蠢的理想死在别的星球上，她是我们的一员，不是你们的，她属于自由，而你们屠杀自由，”波干巴巴地说，撇过脸去，似乎对赫克斯完全没有兴趣，知道这样只会对赫克斯火上浇油，“对了，我说‘理想’的时候是有引号的，并不是真的认同你那个不切实际的疯子想法算得上什么理想。”

赫克斯咬着自己口腔内侧，他必须得清醒一点，不能被波控制情绪，这个Omega的双手和双腿都被紧紧缚着，没有任何威胁力，但也因为如此，Omega看上去十足的可怜兮兮，Alpha天生的保护欲不合逻辑地想要解开他的束缚，将他拥在怀里。凯洛·伦随时会来接管，赫克斯不在乎什么地图，什么机密信息，也不在乎波会不会受苦，但他不能让凯洛·伦看到他的孩子。

他那样小心翼翼，尽力遮掩他女儿的存在，他的女儿是个秘密，甚至斯诺克都没有发现真相，斯诺克知道他失去过一个孩子，但不知道更多了，不知道“失去”的含义，认为那就是一个早夭的私生子。他的孩子会成为他的弱点，凯洛·伦会利用这一点，所有的正常人都会利用这一点，他看过太多类似的事件了，甚至自己还制造了一些，无不导致了惨痛的结局，他肯定不愿意这样的事情发生在他自己身上。

波却对他的努力显得满不在乎，对Alpha毫无尊重，Omega做的所有事情就是企图把Alpha从他们孩子的生命中割裂，仿佛什么不值一提的损坏了的小玩意儿。

赫克斯从中得到的教训是他们应该在滚床单前面对面坐下来，心平气和地进行一次关于双方家庭背景的会谈，让关系缓慢地发展，但他和波年轻的时候都太傻里傻气又缺乏政治警惕性，顺从于青春期可恶的泛滥的不受控制的荷尔蒙的支配，和他们看见的第一个符合他们性幻想的Alpha或者Omega上床。

考虑到波同他一样追悔莫及，赫克斯还是有一丝安慰的。

“我不在乎你怎么看我，”赫克斯违心地说——他想要得到Omega的尊敬、仰慕、爱，他保持着表面的冷漠，死死掐住波的手腕，直到Omega露出痛苦的表情，“你必须保证孩子的安全。”

“要不是有那么多次她差点死在你们这些混蛋的炮火下，我还真要信了你关心她。”波尖刻地说。

这不是事实！Alpha内心有个声音嘶吼着，而他脑海里有另一个声音相信着他的Omega，他差点害死他的女儿，他仅剩的家人，唯一的族群，他手上还残留着她的温暖，他曾将她抱在怀里，哄着她睡觉，与她建立链接，他与他女儿之间的联系如今脆弱得他仅仅能感知到他女儿是活着还是消失在这个世界上，“我允许她和你在一起的唯一条件就是她的安全！”

“噢对了，你允许！是我不允许她接近你！因为你也知道第一秩序他妈的不适合孩子成长！你也知道他们会抢走我的孩子洗脑她把她培养成战争机器！她根本不会再记得你，她和你的链接会彻底断裂！而你，你将成为一个失败的被遗弃的Alpha，你只是不能接受这样的耻辱不要假装你对她真的有一丝一毫的关心！更别提你那廉价的虚假的……”

赫克斯急忙捂住了波的嘴，Omega的声音太大了，波用尽全力挣扎，愤怒像巨浪从海面升起，汹涌地扑向Alpha，他还没有骂完，赫克斯完全可以听到之后那些被盖掉的句子。

Alpha希望事情可以变得简单，事情为什么不能变得简单一些，“忘记莎……”他用了很大力气压制住突然发怒的Omega，“把她藏起来，我不管你用什么方法！”

泪水湿润了赫克斯的手掌，他的Omega在哭，他的Omega挺过了先前的拷问却在此时哭了起来，好像他真的是什么柔弱的Omega因为受到了不公的对待而满怀委屈，关于这点赫克斯是吃过亏的，只能时刻告诫自己不要再上当。波的眼睛盈满水汽，在审讯室昏暗的环境里也泛着亮，赫克斯都怀疑是哪里折射的光源，或者是他脑子里幻想出的那个来自过去的虚影。

赫克斯想要安慰波，没事的，会过去的，但他也知道自己只会自取其辱，他用手背抹去波脸颊上的泪水，波没有力气再挣动，再次撇开了头，不愿意让Alpha触碰自己，自顾自小声地抽泣着。

关于家庭关系，赫克斯没有多少经验，得到的也都是错误的示范，赫克斯想，Omega确实受到了不公的对待，他得不到来自自己Alpha的支持，一个人抚养他们的孩子，这事儿如果想一想还是挺可恶的。

尽管新共和国允许Omega独自抚养孩子，赫克斯也是有过机会的，他不想和自己的孩子分开，那时候波也还没有被抵抗组织招募，但是斯隆劝服了他。他父亲不会允许波的存在，波过于桀骜不驯，他的父母更是个大问题，而如果波不在他的身边，那刚出生的孩子只会成为他的累赘，他无暇顾及一个新生的宝宝，孩子会成为他敌人的目标，甚至会成为他父亲的目标，作为扼制他的借口和手段，在他有能力在第一秩序站稳脚跟前，让孩子跟着波会更好一些。

如果赫克斯知道之后会发生的事情他当时一定会更加深思熟虑一些，可他不知道，他还年轻，当真认为新银河帝国的未来在他的眼前。

赫克斯拨开波被血污黏在额头的头发。

凯洛·伦失去了耐心，通知赫克斯他马上就到。

赫克斯在波的额头上吻了下，波有一瞬间反射性痉挛，又立刻恢复了平静，赫克斯能从波的眼底看见动摇，他们之间的联系让Omega想要贴近Alpha，想要顺服于Alpha的膝下。

“你知道如果他们发现莎会怎么样，”赫克斯嘶嘶地说，满足着波对于肌肤相亲的需求，“你会失去她的，你没法时时刻刻看着她，你不知道谁是敌人谁是朋友，我们都会失去她的……”

赫克斯最后看了一眼他的Omega，无力地瘫软在刑讯椅上，额头被血水与汗水浸透，赫克斯退回到了门外等待。

凯洛·伦路过他时，头盔稍稍往他歪了歪，身影顿了下，不知怎的能用头盔表达出一种蔑视的情绪。赫克斯知道他能闻到他不安稳的四处乱窜的信息素，也能猜到凯洛·伦脑子里在想什么，他抿着嘴，脸色发红，随便凯洛·伦以为他是什么轻率地容易被Omega勾引的Alpha，只要他的想法远离真相就行。

门开了，又在凯洛·伦身后紧紧闭合。

赫克斯听不到里面的声音，但他能感觉到来自Omega的恐惧，其他Alpha在威胁他的Omega，让波感到害怕与恐惧，赫克斯从喉咙深处发出低吼声，他的眼睛发红，可他选择臣服于另一个Alpha了，头狼把他的Omega按在自己的利爪之下，波的惨叫声直接在赫克斯脑海中响起。

波没有足够的面对原力的经验，没有体验过来自黑暗面的原力的恐怖，在他心里原力是温暖的坚韧的光明的，现在原力向他展示了另一面，暴力、仇恨、丑陋，而他根本没有做好准备。

他的Omega抵抗不了，凯洛·伦侵入了他的脑海，赫克斯熟悉那种感觉，他的手死死背在身后，以免做出什么不理智的举动，比如打开门冲进去从凯洛·伦手下拯救他的Omega那样的蠢事，用披风把他的Omega盖起来。

赫克斯咬着嘴唇，他放开链接，完全接纳了波的痛苦的冲击，将波的思绪引导向别的地方，希望凯洛·伦专注于他所想要的信息，不会过多注意这些细枝末节。

让凯洛·伦得到他想要的，赫克斯想，给他任何他想要的，让他停止。

凯洛·伦出来时，赫克斯都没意识到自己松了口气，他一直担心，担心波会用他们的女儿作为赌注，Omega的天性是守护他们的血脉，但波有时候疯狂得不可思议，他从来不是个称职的Omega，从根本来说，如果他真的服从天性守护他们的小崽，他就压根儿不会出现在这里。

审讯室的门短暂地开着，赫克斯瞥见波的头无力地歪向一遍，晕过去了，赫克斯强迫自己往后退了一步，厚重的门刷地一声合上，将他和他的Omega隔离开了。


	2. Chapter 2

热潮降临时，Omega着实恐慌了，他可没时间停下，没时间休息，第一秩序咬着抵抗组织紧追不舍，人们死去，没有支援。

波已经很久没有发情了，Alpha给他的标记始终都在，他们的链接出奇地牢固，这可能是赫克斯做的唯一一件好事了，解决了Omega大部分热潮期的问题，Omega紊乱的荷尔蒙误以为自己还属于另一个人，保持着沉寂，而当那个人终于出现在身边时他的荷尔蒙显得欣喜异常，跃跃欲试。

Omega的汗毛都竖起来了，他距离他的Alpha太近了，战斗机从Alpha的头顶呼啸而过，他本不应该接下这个任务的，但没有办法，他们已经无路可退了，他不可能置身事外。

他几乎能听到他的Alpha的挫败的怒吼，赫克斯沮丧很久了，自从波接通了Alpha的歼星舰，Alpha的心情就没有好过，让Omega也焦虑、紧张。

赫克斯困惑的声音从通讯器里传来，听上去年轻，冒傻气，近在咫尺，波无法抑制地觉得可爱，差点引发他的热潮期，然而他们之间却像隔了一层冰冷的玻璃，伸出手也不能碰到对方。

Omega也沮丧不已，他的生理机能拼命想要引起注意。

波昏昏沉沉的，蕾伊用原力让他陷入了睡眠，希望他能在睡眠中度过不合时宜的热潮期。

“你是他的Omega，你应当选择他这一边。”斯隆在他梦里严厉地说。

波不想醒来，他骨头发疼，呼吸急促，喘不上气。

Omega在梦中同意这一点，他伤心极了，他应该选择他的Alpha，建造他们共同的窝，成为一个真正的完整的族群。波起初并不排斥这个念头，这个念头一直在他的生命中，他没特意去计划过这件事，但也没想过自己会背道而驰。就他的Omega本性来说，和抛弃Alpha比起来，他会优先选择一个窝，自从失去他的父母他急切地需要一个接纳他的新的族群，Omega不喜欢独自一人。

斯隆说，拯救他，她向来是发号施令的那个，她不习惯求人，低声下气，所以她也没有恳求波。

如果她恳求波，波可能会动摇的。

如果Alpha恳求他，他可能会改变想法的。

如果没有莎的话，波可能真的会考虑留下来，如果他没有看见他朋友的飞机在天空中炸毁，如果他和其他人一样放下了这件事，没有时刻梦见他朋友残缺的肢骸，无法安葬的尸首。

但没有人恳求他，他们命令他，好像这是他既定的无法逃避的命运。

他只能抓住唯一向他伸出的手，唯一的光亮，莱娅·奥加纳将军。

波整个人仿佛被撕裂了，他不在乎Alpha是否冷酷残忍，他原谅他的Alpha，他根本不责怪他的Alpha。

他真的希望赫克斯对于莎的感情有一部分是真实的，是来自于爱。

赫克斯握着莎小小的手，低声给她唱着陌生的摇篮曲。

他不确定赫克斯是否真的明白爱是什么意思。

“他不尊重生命，他甚至不理解生命的意义，”波逼迫自己去回忆，去记得，Omega厌恶鲜血，“对他来说，这些都没有意义，你在他身边更久，你比我理解，你都没能改变他。”

“我只是他的导师，你是他的族群，你不能这样连试都不试就背弃他，”斯隆向前踏了一步，似乎在犹豫是要将面前这个Omega和他的孩子强行带回还是按照原计划继续护送他们离开，“他的人生和你的不一样，与其抵抗他，与他对立，为什么你不能说服他？为什么你连一个机会都不给他？这对你们都没有好处。”

愧疚感笼罩了Omega，寒风钻入他的领口，他体内的Omega不想离开Alpha，他们之间的链接是那么牢固，他们那么契合，理当在一起的。他是那个站在赫克斯身边的人，而现在在赫克斯身边的只有斯隆——至少他还有斯隆，波想。

莎在他怀里发出微弱的声音，她醒了，又马上睡着了，波用夹克裹着她，避免她在寒风中着凉。

“我不能用她的未来做赌注。”波垂下了头，不去看斯隆的眼神。

斯隆最终没有伸手来抓Omega，她喜欢莎，可能比赫克斯更喜欢莎，莎对他们所有人来说都代表着希望，只是每个人对她的希望都不尽相同。

“我会让他知道这是最好的结果，”斯隆看着他，充满谴责地道，“这本来应该是你的责任。”

赫克斯想在莎的身上弥补他自己的童年，斯隆想培养莎成为更合格的领袖，波也一样，莎是他的星星，他的天空，他的大地，他的未来。

他想教她一切，给予她一切，教她驾驶战斗机，飞翔于宇宙之中，就像赫克斯想要用双手献上银河帝国，而不去理会身后的血肉长河。

波醒了，他瞪大了眼睛，浑身冷汗，BB-8滚到他身边，给他递了一杯水。他有很久没有梦见过去的事了，也许是因为赫克斯也想起了斯隆，那个在乎过他的人。

莎在更小一些的时候还会常常梦到赫克斯，那让Omega感到困扰，他之前没养过什么孩子，只能尽量去回忆他的父母是怎么做的，莎仰着头问他各种问题他都不知道该如何回答。双亲之间的纽带没有那么容易断开，如果一个红头发的小女孩在看到第一秩序的将军时冲过去喊爸爸，波不敢肯定哪一边的枪口会对准他的小姑娘，谁会开那一枪，他不会去冒这个险，什么都不值得他去冒这个险。

他是个恼人的可恶的Omega，有着生理上肌肤相亲的需求，也有心理上与自己Alpha交流的需求，要不是莎的存在他可能都撑不到现在，莎转移了他对Alpha的情感寄托，这是件好事也是件糟糕的事。

莎永远提醒着他赫克斯的存在，在这个宇宙里，在另一个星球上，即使他们面对面，波也觉得他们之间距离遥远，只有莎将他们仍旧联系在一起，他不确定赫克斯是否也会梦见莎，莎是否在他的想象中长大，是否长成了他想象中的模样。

波有时感到不忍心，又及时制止了自己，莎不需要赫克斯存在于她的生命中，赫克斯或许会在战争中死去的，即使他没有死在战争中，也有可能死于战争后，波也可能死去，他们的道路产生了分歧，他们或许会死在对方的手中，这太有可能发生了，他的小姑娘不用知道这些事情，波背弃了赫克斯，放弃了赫克斯，没有给他任何机会。

莎只要能看到那个未来的世界就行，他希望莎能生活在那个未来的世界，那个世界绝不在第一秩序统治之下。

赫克斯说波也不知道未来的世界应该是怎么样的。

波说至少他知道未来的世界不应该是怎么样的。

“你应该去看看莎。”莱娅温和地对他说。

波回头，他穿着橙色的飞行员夹克，正准备和他的小队再次出发，BB-8在他的脚边滚来滚去。

“等我有机会的时候。”听到女儿的名字让波的胃一阵抽痛，他尽量不去想他的小姑娘的样子，不去想的话日子会好过一些。

莱娅才刚刚能离开病床，不知道她肩负的重量什么时候会压垮她，但那些东西从来没有真的压垮她，波想，命运把她所爱的一件件从她的生命中剥离，她没有被压垮，她还站立着。

“机会转瞬而逝，我们的生命都太短暂了。”莱娅的手指在自己的戒指上摩挲，波盯着那个戒指，他没有得到过什么戒指，或者承诺，很少有人知道他有一个女儿，而更少人――几乎没有――知道他女儿的父亲是谁。

莱娅是知情人之一，他信任莱娅，除了他父母之外，他还能信任谁呢？他与这个世界的联系摇摇欲坠岌岌可危，仅仅是莎牵着他的手，莎赤脚踏在地上，一头长长的卷发沐浴在阳光里，仿佛燃烧的火焰。

波对莱娅点了点头，“我会的，我会的。”他露出一个虚弱的笑容，BB-8发出哔哔声，打了个圈。

“我是说真的。”波反驳他自己的机器人，橘色的圆球发出不满的哼哼。

年迈的女性理解地看着他，她还没有足够的力气，于是波向她走过去，张开双臂轻轻拥抱她，波有时候需要这种支持，不管是从生理上还是心理上来说。

波爬上战斗机，机械爪把BB-8安在了副驾驶座上，他挥手与莱娅告别。

“别担心，我会完成任务的，然后我就去看莎。”

BB-8附和着哔哔。

莱娅对他点了点头。

波的确想念他的女儿，他有很久没有见过莎了，莎在他的身边太危险了，如果斯隆当时知道事情会如此改变，波不会亲自照顾莎长大，她大概宁愿把Omega抓回去，这和斯隆的计划肯定不一样。在斯隆的心里，Omega不可能会不亲自养育孩子。

但未来总会和计划的不一样的，命运未必总是胜利者。

虽然命运有时候也会开奇怪的玩笑，波在伊克鲁克收到一条未曾预料的信息。莱娅在通讯器里告诉他抵抗组织所面临的困境远远要比他想的严重，波必须要从伊克鲁克获得援助，至少要伊克鲁克承诺他们会支持抵抗组织，但波失败了，他的小队从第一秩序的袭击下拯救了伊克鲁克，然而伊克鲁克不愿意付出任何东西，格里斯特总理说他们需要资金重建被第一秩序破坏的城市，实在没有余力来资助义军了。

波听了太多类似的借口，他经历了战斗，热潮期，然后又是战斗，连休息都没能好好地休息，整个人一塌糊涂，累得要命，凭着一股毅力支撑着，实在没精力再应付格里斯特总理的那些废话。

Omega独自窝在派对的角落里，生着闷气，信息进来时他没有十分在意，以为是小队其他成员询问他的情况。

他过了好一会儿才意识到这条信息来自赫克斯。


	3. Chapter 3

赫克斯很久没见过雨了，从歼星舰上是看不到雨的，或者大风、雪暴、海啸。

宇宙有另一种壮阔，和自然的狂风暴雨不同。

这几天来，赫克斯的梦中一直在下雨，那种温和的细雨，汇聚成流，冲刷着地面。

抵抗组织损失惨重，失去了他们一大半领导层，第一秩序差不多已经可以在地平线看到胜利的曙光了，凯洛·伦志得意满。

这意味着他的Omega的日子将过得十分糟糕，所有重担都会压在他的肩膀上，他和波之间的链接透着一股混乱，赫克斯能感觉到从那一头传来的悔恨与痛苦，Alpha却无能为力，他的日子也不好过，所能反馈的只有无尽的愤怒。

他就应该抓住机会把凯洛·伦杀掉的，他犹豫了那么一会儿，机会转瞬即逝。

自从凯洛·伦出现，赫克斯所有的计划都偏离了原本的目标，凯洛·伦如一块巨石从山崖上滚落，砸毁一切挡在他面前的障碍。

原力，赫克斯憎恨原力，他们使用原力太过于方便，以为自己可以凌驾于他人之上。

赫克斯总想着，当他成为最高领袖的时候，他就可以重新见到他的女儿了，重新拥有他的Omega，不管他的Omega对此作何看法，他不在乎。

但事情对他来说从来不会以简单的那面呈现，赫克斯有时都对此感到困惑不解，宇宙的规则比斯诺克更难以理解。

雨还在不停地下，从赫克斯最后一次见到波的情景来看——原力卡着他的脖子，而他看着星舰外Omega的战机呼啸而过，他不用真的看见就知道那是波――这景象应该不是来自波，而是他们的孩子。莎就在附近，当他们足够近的时候，莎的念头偶尔会泄露过来，她对控制自己毫无概念，赫克斯现在明白是为什么了，Omega并不亲自照看孩子，他把孩子抛在了身后。

Alpha站在雨中，雨水打湿了他的头发，淹没了他的脚踝，但雨很温和，赫克斯能在梦中闻到泥土的气味，差一点他就能透过雨幕看到四周的环境了，他就能知道他的孩子在哪个星球上了。

雨，有着漫长雨季的星球。

醒来后，赫克斯的心里空得可怕，仿佛唯一的温暖被硬生生地从他怀里夺走了。他起身，在苍白的灯光下踱步，星舰在表面上保持着整洁、明亮，所有的灯都工作正常，显得冷冰冰的。

一艘这个级别的星舰除非故意关闭了温度调节系统，是不会那么冷的，赫克斯现在感觉特别地不正常的冷。

他找出他厚厚的披风，披在肩上，把自己裹紧。

Omega可能不信，但Alpha其实从未试图在现实中寻找他的女儿，斯隆说服了他，斯隆把他会给他孩子带去危险这个念头深深地植根于他的脑海中，他和莎的链接存在着，这对他已经是一种安慰了。

但他现在特别想见他的孩子，他的莎——莎是否还记得他，莎是否可以理解他们之间的链接？

他不应该听从斯隆的话，莎应该在第一秩序成长，他至少能够提供给她恰当的教育，而波很有可能把孩子养成一个野人，和叛军一样四处逃窜的老鼠。

可赫克斯没像他以为他会的那样恐慌，他一点都不恐慌，他把自己在毯子下埋得更深了些，他意识到他不介意女儿像个野人一般，甚至像只老鼠，弱小，肮脏，没有知识，没有教养，他在链接中偶尔能看到模糊的身影，小小的手脚，一团红色的火焰，她在梦中笑着，玩耍着，现实的沉重尚未降临到她稚嫩的心灵上。

事情总是有挽回的余地的，他想，她总是会从他和波身上继承到什么的。

就算不是智慧与勇气，起码也会有顽固与偏执，善良或者残忍，奉献或者冷酷。

不管莎是什么样的孩子，赫克斯是不会放弃她的，就好像波对他所做的，把他抛在身后，好像他是个错误，他不值得，他不会这么对待自己的血脉。

在最初的最初，他为什么会被波吸引，而波又是不是喜欢过他。

波令他痛苦，他人生中遇到的所有人都令他痛苦，为难他，不理解他。

但即使如此，他也没有放开和Omega的链接，不管出于什么原因，Omega也没有，他们就这么不清不楚地继续维持着没有实质的关系，仿佛对方是自己最后一点慰籍，一座灯塔。

赫克斯忘记自己是怎么会给波发出那条消息的了，发给了那架被波偷走的战斗机，他想见他的孩子，他想见莎，当他更清醒一点、身体没有那么冷的时候，他把这事抛在了脑后，认为Omega不会理会他的，毕竟过去几年Omega可没有怎么理会过他。

所以当他收到回复消息的时候，他着实愣了一阵，顿住了脚步。

这事太危险了，通讯系统会锁定他的信号的，Omega实在太不谨慎，但赫克斯也无法为此责怪他，因为是他自己先发送了请求，波多半猜想他能有安全的线路。

赫克斯重新迈开步子，脑子里却在疯狂地尖叫，可能声音太大，引起了凯洛·伦怀疑的注视。

赫克斯赶紧低下头，避开了刺探的目光，违背本性地表现出一种顺从的态度，起码凯洛·伦目前还不像斯诺克那样，习惯于直接进入他人的思想。

凯洛·伦有一些变化，他没有那么坚定了，凯洛·伦仍旧把自己藏在面具之后，可他每个决定背后都有着动摇的裂痕。

Alpha是在第一秩序长大的，他熟知规则，也知道该怎么绕开规则，他知道垃圾处理站在哪里，也知道那里有多脏，和整个星舰格格不入，但终究是属于星舰的一部分，没有哪个太空站可以缺少垃圾处理站。

但歼星舰的垃圾处理站里没有老鼠，赫克斯不喜欢老鼠，老鼠啮咬他的脚趾。

波约他在伊克鲁克见面，这个选择很容易理解，第一秩序刚刚被从伊克鲁克击退，波多半认为这是个可以进行中立会面的地方，他的小队还没走远，第一秩序暂时也不会再次进攻，而赫克斯也有理由前往伊克鲁克。

Alpha犹豫了，这是不是个陷阱，他想Omega多半也是这样想的，怀疑这是个陷阱，他可不觉得波有着什么尊严和荣誉的想法。

但这事牵扯到莎，赫克斯又觉得波起码会有一些同情心，毕竟他的Omega应该是属于好人那一方的不是吗？他们天生就轻信，容易谅解……他最好还是不要听信传闻。

宇宙那么深，生命的讯号无处不在，其中有一个是属于莎的。

他们曾经短暂地生活在一起，风暴把他们困住了，厚厚的雪埋掉了他们的临时落脚点，他们没法离开，赫克斯花了很大力气挖了一条通道，很难说波有帮上什么忙而赫克斯只能不停地抱怨，抱怨至少能使他保持动力。

避难所渐渐地像个窝，波忍不住想要筑巢，而赫克斯的父亲也嗅到了不同的气味。

赫克斯想要转身逃走，但深埋骨子里的本能又对他说他必须回去。

年迈的头狼该给年轻的Alpha让位了，Alpha要夺取自己的地位，宣告自己的权力，斯隆正等待着，他不能让她失望。

Omega自然不愿意让他离去，Omega觉得他们可以建立自己的族群，这是软弱的懦夫的行为，赫克斯说，他们不可能从每个问题前逃开，Alpha不战胜头狼没法成为Alpha。

波和自己的家庭相处和睦，他对自己父母的感情和赫克斯完全不一样，所以他无法理解赫克斯，他的父亲并不是这样成为族群的Alpha的，而他们都愿意接受卢克·天行者的领导，赫克斯也不能理解这一点，Alpha的交替是鲜血的故事。

再说，Alpha的父亲会永远追逐一个逃兵，残杀丧失资格的Alpha，把他从血脉中抹去，把他的孩子也从血脉中抹去，赫克斯不会让这种事发生。

他没有发现抵抗组织向他的Omega伸出了手，他也许看到了一些征兆，但没有太放在心上，他们有了孩子，波不会离开他的，斯隆是怎么说服他来着，他们应该先解决老Alpha，不然他没有足够的实力来保护Omega和孩子。

最后赫克斯发现，他好像永远没有这个能力，达不到斯隆和他自己的标准，在这期间波已经离他越来越远，波成了中校、上校，然后是代理将军……也许总有一天会成为正式的将军，叛军的升迁路线令人迷惑。

Alpha退后了一步，他静止了，注视着广袤深邃无边际的宇宙。

波的双手揪着他的领子对他说，他们可以离开，Omega的眼中含着泪水，他那时候处在一个容易被荷尔蒙影响的状态，让赫克斯的胃一阵阵紧缩。

Omega真的没有给过他机会吗？

赫克斯不敢肯定，他的记忆经过一遍遍地回忆，只记得那些刺伤他的话，伤害他的举动了。

他不应该如此轻易被伤害的，看在老天份上，他是个Alpha，理当更加坚强一点的。

事情也许可以从另一个方向来看，赫克斯捏紧指节，呼吸，他想，保持呼吸，他太累了，已经不知道该怎么思考了。

他和波属于同一个族群，除掉头狼，建立新的族群，具体是谁干的，并不是很重要。


	4. Chapter 4

找一个Alpha没有波想象的那么简单，他是说，这事儿有什么难的呢？

莱娅说他还没有准备好，他还没有准备好去寻找另一个Alpha，波不知道自己什么时候才算准备好，解决生理需求还是很容易的，愿意把莎纳入羽翼之下的Alpha也不是没有，但波并不是想找一个保姆，或者短暂的度过热潮期的同伴，他想要的是一个长久的伴侣。

苏拉琳达相当怀疑地打量着他，说她没想到波是这种追求稳定的类型，波理了理自己的卷发，决定不被牵扯进和苏拉琳达的对话里，这类型对话他们已经进行过很多次了，从来没有过什么结果。他喜欢苏拉琳达，他们从海军学院开始就认识了，同窗建立的情谊往往是十分牢固的，足以超越苏拉琳达古怪的性格。

“我们应该去喝酒。”苏拉琳达靠在驾驶座上说。

“我们昨天喝过了，没有任何收获。”波温和地说，他手里捧着一杯冒着热气的茶，橘色的圆球机器人在他脚边发出赞同声。

苏拉琳达挥了挥手，不愿意再继续这个话题，杰西正注视着她，似乎准备不管她接下来说什么都要好好让她清醒清醒。

但苏拉琳达不说话了，于是杰西转而注视波，她蹲在地上，原本正掀开舱板进行着例行检查，“你为什么还在这里？”杰西举着一把扳手问。

波皱皱眉，不太明白杰西的意思，“我该在哪里？”

“响指和卡蕾就快要出发了，我以为你会和他们一起走的。”杰西说。

波的心一沉，他扭开头，“也许下次吧。”他说，苏拉琳达有些促狭地看着他，波能猜到苏拉琳达心里在想什么，都写在了飞行员脸上，于是用手肘推开她。

响指和卡蕾要去阿基瓦，响指的母亲和继父在那里，波的女儿也在那里。响指半开玩笑地说以前他继父就认为波是他最好的学生，现在波的女儿又成了新的培养对象，他在家里就快没地位了。

“学生是学生，儿子是儿子，他比谁都爱你。”波翻了个白眼说。

“是啊，”响指的表情出奇地柔和，“但莎不是学生。”

“你应该来看看韦奇，韦奇总是提起你，起码也该来看看莎吧？你可别对小孩子的记性抱太大的希望，他们很快就会长大，然后忘记你的。”卡蕾说。

波敷衍地哼哼，响指不也好好地长大了吗，诺拉抛下年幼的孩子驾驶飞机跨越银河系的时候，响指也自己无法无天四处惹祸好好地长大了，他有了卡蕾，还有诺拉和韦奇，事情总是有解决自己的办法的。

“也许他想给莎重新找一个爸爸。”杰西琢磨着苏拉琳达的表情，把自己思考的结论说了出来。

“哔哔——”BB-8发出抗议的声音，波忍不住摸了摸机器人坚硬的头顶，BB-8转了个圈。

波从不掩饰自己的这个想法，小队里可能只有杰西才刚刚领会出来，但就像之前他跟苏拉琳达所说的，这事要比他原先以为的难多了。

Alpha的标记还留在他身上，常常被夹克领子遮住，但波并不介意别人看见，可以为他免去许多麻烦，就连苏拉琳达都以为他的Alpha另有其人，死在了新共和国和第一秩序同流合污的阴谋之中，只留下一个淡淡的痕迹和一个孩子，她是个前记者，她自有着自己的一套理论。

人们不会对这种事情多加询问，加入抵抗组织的每个人都经历过类似的事情，在别人不想说的时候不会硬去挖掘伤疤，波有时感觉内疚，感觉自己利用了他们的好意。

在把莎托付给诺拉的时候，波告诉了诺拉整个故事，诺拉决定不去告诉自己的丈夫和儿子，波的老师和战友，事实渐渐地被隐藏起来，流逝在时间中了，重要的只有身边的人而已，其他都是不重要的。

“你过去的Alpha一定特别好，让你到现在都忘不了他。”杰西不带什么感情地说。

“杰西卡！”苏拉琳达瞪了她一眼。

波一脸不知该怎么回答的表情，他敢说这宇宙里——波跑过那么多地方，他还干过走私的活儿——比他的Alpha温柔、善良，比他“好”的Alpha多如繁星，这里面甚至不包含夸张的成分。

这不是什么忘记的问题，当他的Alpha还存在于他链接的另一端时，他也不太可能把Alpha给忘记，断开链接，让标记彻底消失，然后寻找合适的对象，重新开始生活。

他的生活早就乱成一团麻，没有哪个地方是可以“重新”开始的。

赫克斯击中了他内心属于Omega的那一块最柔软的地方，他总是愧疚自己抛弃他，离开他，想要弥补他，尽管理智告诉他这是没有道理的，如果他的Alpha真的在乎他和孩子，Alpha真的爱他们，就应该选择跟着他离开才对，他都放下架子恳求他了。

Alpha无法忘记他所谓的“理想”，那个虚假的想要一统银河的愿望，那根本不是他自己的愿望，那个愿望来自他的父亲，在他小时候就被硬塞进脑海，一遍遍地重复，直到Alpha失去自己的人生。

这让Omega感到愤怒，感到不可原谅，他的Alpha把其他事情放在家庭之前。

直到他自己也决定把莎托付给他的老师，他对自己也感到愤怒，不久之后就麻木了，他劝服自己这对莎来说是最安全的。

莱娅说他值得更好的，他应该放开过去，向前看去，波做不到，他心里有一个声音拼命尖叫着反对，他看不到其他任何人，他总能挑出一两个不合适的地方，后来莱娅便不再这么说了，也许莱娅是因为放弃他了，又或者是更加地理解他了。

奥加纳将军也没有办法放开本·索洛不是吗？凯洛·伦的存在难道是因为莱娅不值得更好的吗？波想，也许他的命运打从一开始就被判决了。

他有时会隔离和赫克斯的链接，想要一个人待着，他们在链接的两端，各自寂寞。赫克斯也会临时切断他们之间的联系，一般是当他觉得危险的时候，他去见斯诺克之前，但有时他来不及，没有准备，所以波偶尔也会从链接中感觉到那种迟钝的痛苦，被磨平了的，迟缓的痛苦，直到他被凯洛·伦以同样的方式侵入脑海，他才真正体会到那是怎样的疼痛，而他的Alpha已经习惯了。

“你没事吧，波？”响指拍了拍波的肩膀，波回过神来，摇了摇头，他喝了口茶，茶太苦了些，他想喝点甜的东西，或者更加激烈的饮料。

杰西抱歉地看着他，以为自己说了错误的话。

波不能说自己在等着他们离开，留下他一个人，他才有机会去和赫克斯见面。

他考虑过是否应该把自己的去处至少告诉苏拉琳达或者响指，但又怕他们过于担心而不离开他。如果赫克斯有什么阴谋策划，起码受害者只有他自己，他不想再像之前那样把所有人都害死了，波的胸腔一阵抽痛，都是他的错，他的错误，但他不可能因为做了错误的决定就不再继续，毕竟还剩下谁呢？

“我没事，我只是……在考虑杰西的提议。”波随便找了个借口。

苏拉琳达有些迟疑，“继续留在伊克鲁克可能不是个好主意，我听说第一秩序偷偷逮捕了很多人。”

杰西举起双手，“我只会待在飞船上，不管飞船在哪儿。”

“我们需要更多的情报，”波咬着自己的嘴唇，“一些更具体的情报，哪些人被逮捕了，而我们又该去哪里找他们，奥加纳将军希望我们能找到些头绪。”

还没等杰西继续开口，波就打断了她，“我知道我们不是间谍，不是外交官，不是干这行的料，但就像我之前跟你们说的……已经没有别人了，只剩我们了，所以我们什么都得干。”

苏拉琳达温柔地哼了声，“没事的，波，我们明白。”

刺痛从波的心口蔓延开，他有时希望他的小队不要那么善解人意，希望莱娅可以捧着他的脸，对他说出口——都是他的错。

他总是眷恋那么一丝一点的温暖接触。

“你知道，我们是因为各自的错误聚集在这儿的，”响指站在门口说，他是来道别的，他和卡蕾要出发了，“嗨，给我个拥抱，然后我能代替你拥抱莎。”

波笑起来，他站起身，拥抱了响指，抱得有些太紧了，响指不得不拍了拍他的背，他想要亲自去拥抱他的女儿，但暂时还不行。

“告诉莎，我很快就会去看她的。”波好不容易把自己抽开，对响指说，橘色的机器人在他们脚边转了圈。

响指低头说，“好的好的，我也会把你的话带到的。”

“注意安全。”波说。

响指和卡蕾都应了，他们驾驶着X翼离开了。

波有一种叫住他们，和他们一起走的冲动，但他克制住了自己。

阿基瓦到了雨季，莎的梦中总是在下雨，小女孩有时想要向双亲炫耀一切，仿佛就连美丽的景色都是她的功劳。

如果赫克斯放开链接，他也会站在雨中，细雨会落在他的脸上，顺着他的下巴滴下，打湿他整齐的制服。

但在莎的梦里，波见不到赫克斯，莎对赫克斯的记忆一天比一天模糊，就像卡蕾说的，小孩子很快就会长大，然后忘记的。

曾经波希望莎快点忘记，忘记那首会无意识哼唱的摇篮曲，不再梦见赫克斯，不再在向Alpha展现自己的梦境，现在波又希望莎可以记得更久一些，波自己也不太明白自己到底想怎么样。

杰西卡和苏拉琳达也离开了，留波一个人继续喝着茶，BB-8没有走，小机器人把圆圆的脑袋靠在波的腿边，有点像一只令人尴尬的猫。

波呼叫了莱娅，过了好一会儿莱娅才接通通讯，这期间波已经想挂断了，莱娅一定是在休息，她还在康复中，很需要睡眠。

但他得告诉莱娅，让莱娅知道他在干什么，他不愿意再一次背叛了，背叛两个字刻在他的脊背上，别人都看不到，可疼痛在那儿，无法忽视。

“波？”奥加纳将军的声音传来。

“将军！”波把自己的语气调整得欢快了些，他一贯的态度，“我们有一些好消息，也有一些坏消息。”

“格里斯特总理不愿意援助我们。”莱娅说。

“对，她不愿意……苏拉琳达从宴会上听到了一些消息，有一张名单，被第一秩序逮捕的帝国人员，你说过我们也许该从前帝国人员中寻找盟友了，那些反对第一秩序的人……”

“是的，继续，波。”莱娅的声音从电子设备中传来蒙着层沙哑，她可能是被他吵醒的，莱娅的声音听上去还带着倦意。

“赫克斯同意在伊克鲁克上与我见面。”波猛地说了出来，舔了舔嘴唇，然后等待着莱娅的反应。

莱娅没让他久等，“波，我信任前线指挥官的决定。”

“我……你已经把我降职了，我不再是上校了。”波苦笑着指出。

“啊，是的，但意思是一个意思，特明不在的时候，他们还是听你的。”莱娅听上去都有一丝轻快了。

“我可能也不是作为前线指挥官做的这个决定，我只是想让你知道，以免，你知道，发生什么不测。”波迅速地说完，他想，如果莱娅说他不应该去，他马上就走，离开伊克鲁克。

“我明白了，波，记得保持联系，以免我做出错误的判断。”

过了良久，波才回答，“好的，下次见，将军。”他切断了通讯，缓慢地吐出口气，他从椅子上爬到地上，抱着BB-8。


	5. Chapter 5

凯洛·伦带着他的武士团去执行任务了，赫克斯拐弯抹角地想打听是什么任务，凯洛·伦似乎打定主意把他排除在外，赫克斯明智地在凯洛·伦打算用原力对付他之前停止了这种行为。

但无论如何，他不用担心凯洛·伦，只要小心避开普莱德就行了。

普莱德对他没有什么正面的看法，可能也认为他干不出什么大事，普莱德光是活着就能引出赫克斯心底最阴暗污秽的一些念头了。普莱德还活着，不是每个人都还能活着，他们都从赫克斯的指缝间一点点流走了。

“你要去视察科雷利亚？”普莱德以一种漫不经心地语气道。

“是。”赫克斯回答，心里自顾自考虑着他可以从科雷利亚绕一圈去伊克鲁克，再说他还需要先在科雷利亚拿到一些东西……

普莱德怀疑地看着他，赫克斯不爽地直视回去，嘴唇抿成一条直线，反正普莱德没有原力，看不到他脑子里其实在想些什么，最终普莱德点头了，不再关心他在打些什么主意。

赫克斯双手背着退了出去，准备自己的行程。

他在科雷利亚拿到了自己需要的东西，没人对他心生怀疑，也没人有理由怀疑他，他来自第一秩序。赫克斯行走在科雷利亚工程公司明亮的走廊上，长大衣垂在他的腿边，他有时奇怪凯洛·伦是怎么把披风打出那么具有戏剧效果的漩涡，其中有没有原力的作用。

细小的储存盘被藏在他的通讯器里，赫克斯搭了一艘租借的飞船独自离开了科雷利亚，他的手心都出汗了，计算着一路上会经过多少道检查关卡，有一种去奔赴刑场的感觉。

在第一次把莎抱在怀里之前，赫克斯很难说对于生命有什么概念，所有的生命在“崇高的目标”面前都是可以被牺牲的，生命不比其他东西更为重要，他思考的只有胜利，胜利的荣光，胜利的血。

除此之外他还能拥有什么呢？

他所经历的一切，如果没有一个最终的胜利，那还都有什么意义呢？

Omega意外地出现了，然后他们又有了一个孩子，赫克斯从起初的欣喜若狂很快地陷入歇斯底里，他没有办法应付一个孩子，这个孩子不会被他那时的族群接纳，也不会被他如今的族群接纳，他现在才认识到，也许当时波说的是对的，他们应当去建立属于自己的族群，他不需要在一个永远憎恨他不会真正接纳他的族群中寻求认可，他浪费了那么多时间。

但他那时觉得自己无处可去，他自记事以来，就只知道这么一种生存方式。

波给孩子取了他母亲的名字，赫克斯没有意见，Omega看着他们的孩子，眼中闪烁着光亮，这样可能更好一些——莎拉·贝，那个飞行员，可以预见Omega对于孩子未来的计划，赫克斯将他们一起纳入臂弯，他闭着眼睛，Omega顺从地依偎着他，Omega的气味让他安心，而孩子的气息像在他心底放下一块石头，他的双脚落到了实地，扎了根，生出了枝叶，他在宇宙间，不再像一粒随时可以消失的尘埃，没人在意他的死活。

飞船降落了，赫克斯审视着伊克鲁克，第一秩序未能夺下的城市，它已经没有多少活力了，苟延残喘，内里腐败蔓延，需要重新整顿，随即赫克斯又撇开这个想法，伊克鲁克目前不在他的计划单里，他要分出轻重缓急。

之前赫克斯就换掉了自己引人注目的制服，他穿着一套接近灰色的颜色黯淡的长袍，把自己的头发往下拨拉了些。

如果赫克斯对他的Omega还怀有一丝的愤怒，在看见波像受伤的小兽窝在酒吧里的角落里时这微不足道的愤怒也烟消云散了，疲惫写在波的脸上，他努力地把自己藏在阴影中，不知道有多久没有理发了，乱糟糟的头发遮住了他漂亮的眼睛。

他走到波的对面坐了下来，惊动了快要睡着的Omega，波猛地睁开眼睛，手立刻摸向自己的腰后，目光四下乱窜，然后从刘海后面看到了赫克斯，赫克斯能听见Omega的心跳渐渐地安定下来，也能看见Omega的眼神的变化，波慢慢抽回自己的手，放在桌面上，赫克斯注意到Omega的手指微微颤抖着。

“你受伤了？”赫克斯问。

波愣了愣，随即摇头，叹了口气。

赫克斯讨厌Omega这个态度，但此刻他心里对Omega的担心占了上风，“你看上去糟透了。”

“拜你所赐。”

“我可没有求你们来拯救伊克鲁克。”赫克斯冷冷地说。

Omega挫败地把脸埋进手心里。

“让我猜猜，他们求你们来对抗第一秩序的炮火，让你们成为炮灰，现在他们觉得自己安全了，就翻脸不认人了。”赫克斯在能阻止自己之前就说出口了，他深深吸了口气，他不是来这里嘲笑他的Omega的。

“我们不评判受害者，况且他们还没有安全。”波从指间看了一眼赫克斯。

这话倒不假，人们总觉得在绳索最终勒紧之前他们还能过得不错活上很久，等他们发现自己承受不了漫长的折磨时已经晚了，他们将会永远活在痛苦里。

“你听上去已经在心里把他们骂了几百遍了。”

这是必须的牺牲不是吗？

赫克斯对他们毫无同情。

科雷利亚，赫克斯放在桌下的手从通讯器中取出那个微小的储存器，他对他们毫无同情，但他的Omega或许会需要他们。

他想要得到Omega的尊敬、仰慕、爱，不然他觉得自己快要断裂了，在宇宙中迸裂，什么都不会剩下。他得到过Omega的爱，他想要重新拥有他的大树，他的枝叶，他不会大声地对自己承认，即使斯诺克已经被凯洛·伦杀死了，他也只敢偷偷地不着痕迹地让念头闪过，甚至无法去深思后续的可能。

赫克斯握住波放在桌面上的手，把手心里的储存器塞到Omega手里，Omega的眼睛瞪大了，他重新看向赫克斯，眼神闪烁，似乎不确定这是个诱饵还是陷阱。

“科雷利亚的逮捕名单，”赫克斯轻轻地说，他的手仍旧握着Omega的，距离上一次碰触波已经过了很久了，他们之间的链接不像上次那样剑拔弩张，那时他们满怀怒火，碰触引起一阵火花，“就我所看到的，我想他们会比伊克鲁克更懂得感激一些。”

波的手指试探着张开，缠上了Alpha的手指，良久没有松开，没有将储存器好好地藏起来。

赫克斯耐心地等待着，波最终长长呼出口气，缩回自己的双手，他把储存器塞到了自己靴子的绑腿里。赫克斯的目光跟随着他的手，盯着Omega短暂露出的小腿曲线。

“这是为了见莎吗？”波抬起头问，赫克斯注意到他的脸上浮现了一层潮红，眼睛也湿润起来，他有些疑惑。

“这两者没必要有联系。”赫克斯说，他更加密切地留意起Omega表现出的症状，Omega把手放回了桌面，他的手指期待地弯曲着，赫克斯重新将他的手拢在自己的手掌中，他真的不是用情报作为筹码来换取自己的女儿，他没有这个必要，毕竟，按法理来说这也是他的女儿，他只是试图对Omega表现出尊重，他想要笼络Omega，让他看到自己的努力。

他们可以一起统治银河的，赫克斯虚无缥缈地想，然后决定先把这个不着调的想法放在一边，不要提出来吓坏他的Omega。

波张嘴，似乎想要说什么，又似乎决定不去冒这个险，赫克斯几乎可以从链接里听到Omega的迷茫与慌乱，不像他平时的状态，他看向波的眼睛，凝视着Omega的眼睛，从映像中看见了年轻的自己。

Alpha迟钝地意识到他的Omega刚经过自己的热潮期，他有些震动地看着Omega，波移动了，他牵着赫克斯的手，从另一面来到Alpha面前，爬上赫克斯的腿，然后把自己投入Alpha的怀里，发出一声满足的叹息，Omega的双臂环绕在赫克斯身后，紧紧地抱住他，Omega的头轻轻枕在Alpha的肩头。

过去的一切都不重要了，赫克斯的脑中一片空白，他只能闻到自己Omega的气味，那样熟悉，那样诱人，他几乎忘记了他手中的另一个情报，如果Omega仍旧不同意他去见莎，那他就会拿出来放在谈判桌上的另一个情报，如果Omega还坚持己见，他甚至会带着这份情报去见奥加纳将军，他知道奥加纳将军不会拒绝这样一份情报的，他可不在乎奥加纳将军是否会陷入两难之中，是否会逼波交出自己的女儿。

他抱住波，让Omega紧紧贴着自己，他们分开太久了，他们的身体都在此时发出了尖厉的让人无法忽视的警报声。

“不能在这里……”赫克斯低头亲吻波的头顶，他的耳廓，然后是脖颈，波歪过头，向他展露出了更多，他掩藏在领口下的标记，赫克斯的嘴唇落到淡淡的标记上，引起一阵刺痛和悸动。

“没关系，我无所谓。”波拉开些许距离，侧头寻找到赫克斯的双唇贴了上去。


	6. Chapter 6

过了那么久，Omega终于又感到完整，他让Alpha的牙齿落在他的标记上，重新宣告自己的领地，他剧烈地颤抖，欣喜溢满他的全身。

他可以完全拥有他的Alpha，直到现实再一次降临，在这之前他决定让自己享受这短暂的彻底的愉悦心情。

杰西皱着鼻子瞧他，波轻声哼着歌，BB-8发出不满的机械声，不知是觉得波唱歌难听还是别的原因。

要是苏拉琳达在这里，她肯定会发表些什么意见，但苏拉琳达不在，杰西不是喜欢聊天的类型，她不管别人的闲事。

“告诉苏拉琳达我们要出发了。”波说。

“去哪儿？我以为我们还要继续进行‘间谍’工作。”杰西问。

“赖洛思，奥加纳将军会在那儿与我们会合，”波拿着储存器在手指间转了个圈，“至于‘间谍’工作已经完成了。”

“噢，”杰西沉默了一会儿说，“我真的不想问你发生了什么。”

波笑起来，“说得对，你不会想知道的。”Alpha的气味仍包围着他，太久了，波想，实在是太久了，让波的鼻子发酸，他昨天多半是哭了，不过他不怎么介意，他的Alpha表现得也不是那么得体。

当赫克斯看到莎的全息影像时，他几乎背过身去，Alpha双手抱住波的肩膀，把脸藏在波的脖弯处，不得不保持深呼吸，才能继续回头去看自己的孩子。

“看上去像假的一样。”赫克斯拖着鼻音道，眼睛眨也不眨地盯着蹦蹦跳跳的红发女孩，诺拉会定期给他发送莎的影像，波注意到她的头发越来越长了，打着卷儿，都快纠缠在一块儿了，就像他的头发。

“我知道。”波拍了拍赫克斯的手臂，Alpha又觉得承受不住，把头埋回Omega的肩膀。

有那么一会儿，他们谁也没动弹，不想打破这刻的平静，贪恋着来自对方的温存。

“我不能说带你去见莎就去见，你能明白吧？”波抱着赫克斯的胳膊说，他们面前红发的小女孩的数据影像咯咯笑着，手里举着两只鸡蛋，“有很多事情需要安排。”

“我可以等，”赫克斯说，他的手从波的肩头离开，他终于能够面对莎了，“我不在乎再多等一会儿。”

Alpha口气中所含的怨恨让波不禁看了他一眼，瑟缩了一下，Alpha赶紧靠过去搂住波的腰把他重新拉进自己怀里，靠着他，“我一辈子都在等……”Alpha低声地说，他的眼神飘向一边，“等那个结局。”

波微微仰头看着自己的Alpha垂下淡色的睫毛，藏在睫毛后面的眼神蕴含着仇恨与疯狂，Alpha避开他和莎，不想用这样的眼神看着他们，波坐在赫克斯的腿间，抬头去亲吻Alpha的下巴，他更紧地抱住了对方的手臂，“什么结局？”他问，声音打着颤。

Omega一直没敢问，从赫克斯穿着一身灰色的袍子站在他面前开始就没敢问，生怕自己得到不想得到的答案，Alpha是一时兴起，是纯粹的交易，还是他真的决定改变方向与立场，他是真的决定帮助他们，还是转头便会将他们推上断头台，亲手毁灭他们。

起码赫克斯会亲手毁灭他，而不是背过身去，让别人动手。

“我在科雷利亚等你。”赫克斯没有回答波的问题，只是低头凑在波的耳边说。

波想他能接受的，他仍旧没有得到属于他的戒指，他的承诺，在科雷利亚等他并算不上一个正经的承诺，但公平来说他也没有给赫克斯任何正式地关于他究竟什么时候能见到莎的承诺，他能接受这一点，在他们之间维持微妙的平衡，好像他们没人指出现实就没人需要去面对。

等热潮期激发的热情与吸引消失，荷尔蒙的作用从他身上褪去，波会觉得酸痛难受，他会更加地孤独寂寞，放纵自己是个糟糕的选择，现在他的身体重温了这种感受，标记更深地烙印在他的皮肤上，他总是无法作出明智的选择，毕竟他可不是携带着什么标准操作手册出生的，上面没有写着什么是对的，什么是错的，他得一点点尝试才行，而且有时候，他觉得也许错误的选择才是正确的，不然为什么他的内心会感到满足。

那是他的Alpha，谁也不能评判他，就算有一天他的得击毁Alpha的战舰也一样，莱娅总是担心他过于疯狂，别人为他的疯狂付出代价。

莎是他生命的重量，莎让他回头看，莎让他觉得他还有一个家可回。

BB-8在波的脚边焦急地滚来滚去，波安抚地说，“行了行了。”然后弯下腰，BB-8伸出自己的储存格，波把储存器插了进去，小机器人这才安心下来。

苏拉琳达冲了进来，她拉住门框稳住自己，把自己头上的耳机脱下来，戴到波的头上，“波，你得听听这个！响指他们在阿基瓦被袭击了！”

波的脑中一片轰鸣，过了一会儿才听清对面响指断断续续的声音，“……前往赖洛思……一起……告诉波……”

“什么？”波调整了音频，焦急地问，“告诉我什么？”

“哦，波！抱歉……没事……没空闲聊，赖洛思见……”响指的声音仍旧听不真切，他们那边似乎陷于战斗之中，他能在背景音中听见卡蕾指挥的声音，那里是不是还有一个模糊的女孩的声音？波不敢肯定。

通讯切断了，波听见他说“没事”，希望他是指大家都没事，莎没事，他们要带着莎去赖洛思？

波抬头看向苏拉琳达，“响指会在赖洛思和我们碰头，我们马上出发。”

苏拉琳达点点头，她立刻坐到驾驶座上系好安全带，杰西关上了舱门，冲他们做了个安全的手势。

之后的事情，之后陷入了一片混乱。

波在赖洛思接到了自己的小女孩，莎奔跑着扑进他的怀里，亲吻他的脸颊，女孩又重了些，阿基瓦的生活十分适合她，诺拉和韦奇扎扎实实地喂养着她，女孩忘记了刚才经历的危险，兴奋地向他描述着他们是如何击倒暴风兵，从地道中成功逃走的，诺拉坚持要挖这条地道，事实证明她是对的。

他重新见到自己的飞行教官，时间未曾善待韦奇，白发苍苍的韦奇爽朗地笑着，拥抱了自己最优秀的学生。

韦奇和诺拉出发前往科雷利亚，波暂时留在了新的抵抗组织基地，他犹豫着如何告诉莎关于赫克斯的事情，这是个机会，莎对一切都很好奇，赖洛思和阿基瓦不一样，莎对驾驶X翼也显得跃跃欲试，她幼小生命里认识的每一个人都是优秀的飞行员，那几乎就在她的血液里了。

然后赖洛思被第一秩序袭击了。

波的眼前一片血色，无法冷静，他的孩子就在他的身边，暴露在第一秩序的枪口下，Omega几乎陷入狂躁。

他都后悔了，就像他说过，莎即使没有死在霍斯尼亚，也会因为赫克斯死在别的星球上，他得让莎离得赫克斯远远的，他的喉咙被烟熏哑了，口腔里全是铁锈味。

赫克斯是否背叛了他，出卖了他？

波逼自己去思考，但他心里只有狂怒，他想自己为什么又会犯这种错误？他为什么去相信不该相信的人？

就因为他怀抱希望，希望那是真的？

莱娅的手按在他的两侧，手指捧着他的脸，原力让他安静下来，他的血液平复下来，不再沸腾，他的眼前不再是一片深红，他意识到莎正死死抱住他的腰抽泣，他让莎感到害怕了，波的心一阵抽痛。

“不是你的错。”奥加纳将军说。

这不是波想听的。

“我不知道该不该这么说，”奥加纳将军牵着他的手，领他坐下在自己身边，“但我想这也不是他的错，我不是说他没有错，起码这件事上背叛我们的另有其人。”

波默默地把女孩抱到了自己的腿上，女孩搂住他的脖子，挂在他身上，轻声地吸着鼻子，感到十分委屈，波轻轻拍着女孩的后背，他看向莱娅，莱娅是位公主，是名将军，她是个领袖，对他她也是个引导者，一位母亲，他知道莱娅说的“他”指的是谁。

奥加纳将军的眼中没有责难的意味，她常常是个严厉的人，领袖必须严厉，波也没少被骂得狗血淋头，所以现在不是那种体现将军威严的时刻，不是那种“公事公办”的时刻。

波不确定莱娅是否赞同，但有些事情莱娅并不会干涉，她留给他自己作决定，即使那并不是莱娅所想看到的结果。

代替人作出选择，多半没有什么好结果，莱娅大度地说。

波低头替莎抹去脸上的污迹，她浑身都因为连续地逃亡脏兮兮的，她该洗澡了，波用手指梳理着莎打了结的头发，赫克斯的头发要柔软许多。

想起Alpha让Omega的手指顿了顿，小女孩因为缺少他的关注而扭动着，想要Omega继续梳理她的头发，她喜欢这样，莱娅耐心而温柔地注视着他们。

波意识到自己不知道什么时候封锁了自己和Alpha的链接，他暂时也没有重新开启链接的想法，他需要冷静。

愤怒中作的决定多半也没有什么好结果，莱娅温和地说。

那天晚上赫克斯站在他的面前，波的指尖发疼，刘海散落在他的额前，他不知道波有多喜欢他这个样子，仿佛回到了他们还在学院里的时候，他喜欢躺在赫克斯的身边，听着Alpha滔滔不绝地夸夸其谈陷入睡眠，Alpha很快就沉迷在自己的思路里，根本不在乎波是不是有在听，波也不太在意这一点，他乐意让Alpha主导一切，包括谈话。

爱，爱听上去太遥远，太虚无了，波得想点更实际的东西，说真的，他所处的情况可是实际得不能更实际了，他说不定都活不过明天。

“赖洛思不再安全了，”莱娅说，似乎看穿了波，“你和莎去科雷利亚和特明碰头，他们或许需要你的协助。”

“我不是他们的指挥官了。”波再次指出。

“但你是希望，”莱娅笑着说，“你还是他们的队长，他们总期待你在最后出现，扭转战局。”

莎在波的怀里发出赞同的呼喊声。


	7. Chapter 7

有一瞬间赫克斯以为自己瞎了，他没站稳，歪倒在走廊的墙上，眼前一片漆黑，波的怒火几乎要把整条链接都烧掉了，接着链接仿佛真的被烧尽了似的，陷入了沉寂。

赫克斯喘着气，他弯下腰，双手放在膝盖上，他的眼睛逐渐可以看见了，但这丝毫无法使他高兴。

他不知道波发生了什么，事情每次看起来刚刚好转上那么一点，形势就急转直下，他那么地努力着。

Alpha试着顺着链接寻找Omega，链接的另一头却空荡荡的，他转而去寻找他的孩子，那一头传来微弱的恐惧。

赫克斯紧紧闭起眼睛，他试着呼吸，保持呼吸，他想，他缓慢地直起身，眼睛盯着前方，一阵阵发黑，走廊上空无一人。

波会没事的，他会保护好莎的，叛军就像一窝老鼠、害虫，不管他们用什么方法都没有办法除根，所以波这一次也会没事的，他会成功的，他会幸存。

不管怎么样，如果波或者莎死去了，他会知道的，即使波屏蔽了他们之间的链接，他也会在波死去的那一刻知道的。

他只是不知道什么时候会发生，会不会发生，他每一步都像蒙着眼走在悬崖的边缘，生怕下一脚就踏空，他感受不到链接是好事，意味着波还活着。

赫克斯大步走过蓝图陈列室，穿过漫长的玻璃走道，科雷利亚工程公司就像座陆地上的歼星舰，冰冷乏味，他自称是来监察科雷利亚CR90型护卫舰的竣工进度，所以他一般选择在造船坞中打发时间，这能让他集中精神，想点别的东西，不让Omega占据他整个脑海。

一个穿着第一秩序制服的橘红色头发的女孩和他擦肩而过，赫克斯皱着眉注意到她的皮带几乎是松松斜斜地挂在臀上，她对第一秩序的制服显然有着自己的时尚见解，领口的扣子都没有系紧，赫克斯脑海中能列举出十几条她不该这么做的理由，但他没有喊住女孩斥责她，女孩看上去才十几岁，鼻子上有着雀斑，蓬松的头发扎成两个辫子，随着她的步伐起伏。

女孩让他想起莎，他现在知道他的女儿长得什么样子了，就和他模糊的梦境中一样，和他想象中一样，又或者是他立刻把自己的想象修正成了莎真实的模样。

再过几年，莎就会长大，再过几年，她也会是个十几岁的女孩，扎着辫子，把制服穿得一塌糊涂，就像波在学院里时也很难得会好好穿他的制服，不是扣子不扣，就是斜戴帽子，裤腿扎在军靴中，赫克斯总是盯着那双腿。

所以他把女孩放过去了，不值得为这种小事去责骂她，破坏她的心情。

造船坞从早到晚都很忙碌，机修工们爬上爬下，CR90型护卫舰是全新的技术，赫克斯满意地巡视着护卫舰和其他TIE战机，赫克斯在心里描绘着它们飞翔的轨迹，这里的每架战机会更加轻盈、更加坚固，火力强大，他的唇角微微弯起，直到他意识到他希望波可以驾驶这些战机，这些会更适合波。

波更中意X翼，古老，破旧，进步速度赶不上第一秩序其他的战斗飞机，可波心里X翼永远是最漂亮的那个姑娘，不管他从第一秩序的废品站偷走什么，最后还是回到他的X翼，有时候赫克斯都想揪住Omega的领子，问问他对自己这些新型战机究竟有什么不满意的。

赫克斯暗自叹了口气，碰了碰自己的脚尖。

不管波炸毁了什么，他都能再建造更多，这些对他来说不是什么问题，唯有他自己是个问题，Omega以前不是没有屏蔽过链接，这种事情不是第一次发生，很有可能也不是最后一次，比如那些Omega距离他太近而不想让他知道的时候，尽管他无法根据链接定位Omega，但距离太近显然会让Alpha对叛军的秘密任务产生怀疑。

他的指尖残留着Omega皮肤的温度，他尝到Omega温热的血液，他的族群他的纽带他的大树，他膝盖发软想要跪下来祈求Omega重新接纳他，打开他们之间的链接，他的自尊、他体内自大的Alpha不会同意他这么做，Alpha宁愿扼死自己，但赫克斯不禁要想他的Omega吃软不吃硬，在策略层面上利益为上，不存在什么尊严可言。

一天过去了，又是一天。

赫克斯等待着波，他的梦里不再下轻柔的细雨，而是明亮的爆炸与漫天的血雨，他从梦中惊醒，他并不担心在现实中见到相同的情景，但梦中的这些却令他恐惧。

他的孩子不再在那个雨季漫长的星球上了，他的孩子距离他越来越近了。

赫克斯无法再入睡，他感到空洞寒冷，被抛弃在宇宙的另一头。

避开警卫——工程大楼的警卫有些松散，这些警卫不是由第一秩序训练出来的，赫克斯决定睁一只眼闭一只眼，毕竟，这对叛军老鼠有好处，赫克斯走出大楼，他没有明确的目的，想找个可以避开寒冷的地方，他本能地在往造船坞移动，那里让他感到熟悉和安全。

他看到一个眼熟的身影，那个橘红色头发的年轻女孩，女孩没有注意到他，女孩手握一根长管状的物体，站在惨白的灯光下。

亚玛，赫克斯记得她的名字，亚玛·德克斯，才十五岁，他去查过她的档案，数据记录员，因为她记得所有事情，她真的记得所有事情，所有从她眼前经过的事情，人脸，数字，文字，她都记得。

她的状况看上去很差，鼻梁断了，流着血，额头满是血污，脏了她的半张脸，她的脸颊青肿，辫子散了，而她的身体显然也遭受了和她的脸差不多的虐待，她空着的手捂着自己的脾脏。

赫克斯忍住了自己的吸气声，他捏紧指节，磨着牙齿，换作其他人他会当作什么都没看到，但亚玛让他想起莎，他幻想里莎长大后的样子，他不在莎身边的时候波也不在她身边，他们不知道什么事情会发生在她身上，莎很快就会离开他们，就像亚玛一样，孤身一人，受到长官的暴行，赫克斯搜索着她的长官的样子，很快他就看见了他。

Alpha躲在阴影中，手放在爆能枪上，他会先等待，等待亚玛执行她自己的复仇，如果她做不到的话，他就会给她搭一把手。

可他先见到了别的人，替女孩开枪的人是纳斯，她身边还有其他的人——赫克斯往后退了一步，又及时制止住了自己，他不想惊动纳斯，她是前帝国海军军官，保持着军人作风，就是在看清自己之前她就会先选择开枪了。

但纳斯在这里，还有其他人，就意味着波也在这里。

亚玛跟着他们走了，留下她的长官躺在地上慢慢死去，这不属于赫克斯关心的范围，这群人里面没有波，他回头，重新往大楼里走去，大衣下摆飘扬在他的身后。

波可能在这里——也可能不在这里，赫克斯苦涩地想，他还是感觉不到Omega的存在，也许莎受到了惊吓，也许波受到了袭击，也许Omega重新考虑了整件事决定放弃整个计划。

如果他在波的位置上，他可能会这样选择的，他不想莎受到伤害，但Omega说的是真的，莎可能死在每一次第一秩序的袭击下，他仿佛刚刚想明白这一点，他一直都明白，但他也一直都靠Omega会保护他们的孩子这一点来欺骗自己，真实一直都在他的眼前，隔着一层玻璃，他总是扭头不看，指望着这样现实就不会发生。

他活不到尽头，赫克斯想，他一直都清楚这一点，他活不到“胜利”的那一刻，他只是努力地想要多活一天，假装身边每个人没有都想除掉他。

他一直在等那个结局。

沿着走廊传来脚步声，枪声，还有杂乱的叫喊声，赫克斯犹豫着，不确定是否要将自己搅入这滩浑水，他也许应该假装什么都没发现，最多也就是再被原力揍一遍罢了。

赫克斯推开了一扇门，刚想退进去，走廊尽头窜出一个人影，他定住了，眼看着那个人向他跑过来，他穿着黑色的礼服，头发明显精心打理过了，但经过跑动还是散开了，那人一手握着枪，另一只手……抱着一个小女孩，一个红发的小女孩，睁着大大的眼睛，赫克斯不可思议地瞪着他，思考着他这副模样到底是从哪里冒出来的，然后他想起了那个拍卖会，叛军老鼠真的是无处不去。

波一边回头看，一边奔到赫克斯的面前，他喘着气，仰头看着他，他的女儿也一起看着他，赫克斯感觉自己透不过气了，他还没有准备好，他的女儿太过于真实了，他能看见女孩每根发丝，红色的头发披散在她的肩头，就在他的面前，赫克斯甚至往后退了一步。

Omega踌躇着，他不停地转头看向身后，又看向赫克斯，一定还有其他人和他在一起，拖住了守卫，他带着孩子所以其他人把他作为优先掩护目标，看在老天份上，他带着孩子去拍卖会干什么？

Alpha深深地吸气，他向Omega伸出手，坚定地看着Omega，莎更紧地搂住了波的脖子，但小女孩眼中没有恐慌或者警惕，她好奇地看着他。

“相信我。”Alpha说出这几个字的时候仿佛有刀锋划过他的喉咙，每个字都疼得要命，每个字都是真的。

Omega最终把孩子递到他的怀里，波凑头亲吻了莎的太阳穴，“跟你爸爸待一会儿。”

赫克斯怀里多了一个孩子的重量，Omega的叮嘱让他腿软，他几乎要靠到墙上去了，但他还抱着他的孩子，Alpha莫名其妙的自豪之情油然而生，他的血脉。

Omega见他动也不动，只得把他往房间里推了一把，又向自己来的地方跑去，消失在赫克斯眼前，他会回来的，赫克斯想，他该去帮助他的Omega，保护他，没有道理让他的Omega举着枪面对守卫——那是他的守卫。

但现在他眼前只有他的女儿，他的莎，赫克斯往后退了几步，坐在了地上，仍旧抱着莎，没让她摔着，莎回头有些担心地看着合上的门，又回头看着赫克斯，她不太怕生，安安稳稳地坐在赫克斯的腿上。

赫克斯目不转睛地盯着莎，她已经长大了，赫克斯上次见到她时她还是个睡不醒的小婴儿，把他的食指捏在自己的小手里，他明明应该在他女儿身边的，他应该看着她长大的，但他径直错过了所有，时间毫不留情地碾压过去，他的孩子已经长大了。

他想亲吻他的孩子，又担心吓到她。

莎歪着头，好像掂量着这个在她世界里突然出现的人到底会是什么样的，她小心又好奇地问，“波会回来吗？”

“当然。”赫克斯回答。

“你叫什么？”女孩略显无聊地哼哼着，过了一会儿又问，“我叫莎，我猜你知道，毕竟你是我……嗯……”

“阿米蒂奇，阿米蒂奇·赫克斯。”赫克斯说。

“啊，”女孩理解地点点头，“是你。”

“你记得我？”赫克斯不再感到冷了，一条河淌过他的心灵，温润了土地。

女孩说，“你教我唱的那首歌，波说的。”莎哼上了几句。

Alpha的母亲在小时候给Alpha唱的那首歌，现在Alpha的孩子又对Alpha唱了起来。

赫克斯感觉眼泪浮上了他的眼眶，他小声地跟着莎一块儿唱了下去，他都快忘了这首歌，他可以教莎更多，给予她更多。

波回来的时候，赫克斯仍坐在地上，不在乎泪水滑下他的脸颊，他忘了自己有没有跟他的Omega说过，他穿黑色礼服特别的好看，波在他面前蹲下来，用拇指抹去他的泪水。

“你们就一定要破坏每个派对是吗？”波摇头叹气地说，然后在Alpha可以回答之前就吻住了他的嘴唇，他的一只手撑在Alpha身边的地面上，另一只手小小地搂着莎的肩膀，莎赶紧趁机投入Omega的怀抱，但她也没有离开赫克斯，她的眼睛打量着他，好像要记住每个细节。

他与Omega之间有一条细小的线，逐渐浮现在黑暗中，散发着热烈的光芒，他的Omega又和他在一起了，他的目光追随着Omega，他想得到Omega的爱慕，也想去爱慕Omega，他的内心被填满了。

这一切也许终究还是有意义的，赫克斯想。

当波抱着女儿继续踏上逃亡之路时，赫克斯知道他们会再见的，不会太久，也许不会再分开。


	8. Chapter 8

波冲着芬恩露出他的牙齿，从喉咙深处发出威胁的声音，蕾伊赶紧介入他们之间，用手里的长棍拦住了芬恩。

“退后，芬恩。”蕾伊不容置疑地说。

芬恩不服气地站住脚步，他恼怒地瞪着波，拳头在半空中挥舞，“我们不能留着他！”

蕾伊皱着眉，走近她的朋友，试图说服他，“他是波的Alpha，波说了算。”

这几个词让芬恩更加地生气了，“他就不该是波的Alpha！”他扭头走开，又走回来，“为什么你之前从来不提？”他质问波，蕾伊的手压在芬恩的肩头，阻止他继续前进。

波硬生生压下他本能的冲动，袭击芬恩，解除来自Beta的威胁，尽管他自己的手还受着伤，裹着绷带，他的Alpha在他的身后昏迷不醒，奄奄一息，Omega所能做的就是不惜一切代价保护他的族群。

但芬恩是他的朋友，他的朋友理当得到解释，他发热的脑子有了一丝清明。

“那时候这不重要！”波艰难地说。

“现在这重要了？”芬恩挑起眉毛，“我了解他，就算他帮助了我们，就算他拿出了弑星者基地的密钥，也不意味着他就是个好人了！你知道他要为多少事情负责吗？”

波有些痛苦地看着芬恩和蕾伊，他想他们是有资格这么说的，他们从来没有做过错事，没有犯过错误，他们的手上没有沾着无辜者甚至是同胞的鲜血，波感觉自己背上的伤口又开始流血，他想念莱娅，希望莱娅能在他的身边，他已经失去了莱娅，不能再承受失去更多，他没有莱娅以为的那么坚强。

他是个Omega，永远需要自己的族群，现在他的Alpha生死不明，而他不知道蕾伊和芬恩是否会像莱娅那样接纳自己。

“芬恩，你救过我。”波重新找回自己的声音，他低着头不看自己的朋友。

“是吗？”芬恩正在气头上，声音充满讽刺，“实际上现在我想一想，真的是我救了你吗？也许你根本不需要我救，也许是你的Alpha‘让’我救了你。”

“你救了我，”波坚定地道，血气逐渐褪去，他的脑子更加清楚了些，“是你自己做出的选择，是你决定去做好事。”

芬恩抿着嘴，他的眼神移动了，有些泄气地退开了些，蕾伊安抚地拍了拍他的肩膀，然后回头看着波，“他只是担心你。”女孩说。

“我知道，我对刚刚很抱歉……”波抬起头，他是真心的，他不该被本能控制，莱娅会指望他更有脑子一些，但有一瞬间他以为芬恩会把受伤的Alpha从他身边夺走，芬恩打伤了他的Alpha。

蕾伊走过来，伸手轻轻拥抱了波，避开了他受伤的手臂，“给他点时间，他会接受的。”

波注意到女孩说的是“接受”而并非“理解”，女孩像莱娅一样打算接纳他，一股感激涌上波的心头。

“我们也会给你点时间。”蕾伊说，她提起她的棍子，两把光剑挂在她的腰间。

“谢谢。”波低声说。

她和芬恩一同离开了，芬恩回头看了一眼，似乎希望波可以改变主意，波没有动，芬恩最终跟上了蕾伊，有些失望地关上了门。

即使是一个族群，也没有必要同意每一件事，莱娅曾是他们的领袖，现在是蕾伊了，芬恩会接受的。

波走回床边，赫克斯的头微微歪向一边，他的脸上毫无血色，眼睛紧紧闭着，蕾伊给他治疗了伤势，看在波的份上，但他仍未醒来。

Omega坐在床边，他身上的力气都流走了，波茫然地看着前方，莱娅离去了，他的Alpha正在他的身边，亚玛自告奋勇地带着莎游览他们的新基地去了，前第一秩序的女孩很快地适应了她的新生活，她身上的伤已经痊愈了，BB-8不放心地也跟着她们去了，尽管波不知道小机器人能起什么作用。

他重新又是指挥官了，他还没习惯这一点，以前他总是依靠着莱娅，仰仗着她，现在突然都要靠他们自己了。

Omega剧烈地颤抖，他弯下腰，把脸埋在双手之中，发出闷闷的哭泣声，比起一个领袖，一个英雄，他是个飞行员，一直是个飞行员而已。

身后他的Alpha安静得可怕，波记忆中的Alpha还没有这么安静过，波把湿漉漉的脸从手掌中抬起，犹豫了一会儿，踢掉了自己的靴子，他小心地转身爬上床，躺在赫克斯的身边，尽量不碰到赫克斯的伤口。

波看着赫克斯苍白的脸庞，尽管Alpha昏迷着，他们之间的链接没有陷入沉寂，链接漂浮在他们之间，把他们紧紧联系在一起。他没有丢下芬恩，从他身边走过去，他也不会丢下赫克斯，再也不会丢下他了，他已经从赫克斯身边走开一次了。

有些事情他没法跟芬恩解释，他没法让芬恩看着莎，他的孩子，芬恩是不会从莎身上看到赫克斯的影子的，他会觉得莎与赫克斯完全不一样，可能除了头发和眼睛的颜色，芬恩觉得莎更加像波。

但波所看到的会更多一些，他会看到赫克斯本来可以成为的样子，他会看到赫克斯被残忍扼杀的人生，帝国塑造一个怪物，又要毁灭他们，当赫克斯把莎抱在怀里时，Alpha浑身的气味都改变了，深深影响了Omega，激发了他筑巢的欲望。

这完全是为了Omega自己，Omega不会用任何理由去说服他的朋友。

波想他的命运可能就是如此，他自己选择了离开，而最后Alpha却选择了回到他的身边，他再也不能把Alpha推开了，他觉得自己做不到这一点。

Omega往Alpha靠得更近了些，试着把受伤的手臂放在Alpha身上，避开他的伤口——尽管蕾伊已经治愈了大多数伤口，波还是打算小心为上，Alpha没有醒来的意思，而波非常需要肌肤接触，他在赫克斯身侧找了个舒服的位置，头枕在他的肩头，他想要离他的Alpha更近一些，再近一些。

过了一会儿疲累不堪的波睡着了。

***

赫克斯嘴里叼着一支笔，他的头发留长了，一开始他还试着保持他以前的习惯，每天仔细地梳理他的头发全部固定在脑后，很快他就放弃这样做了，他发现人们不信任一个打扮过于整洁的工程师。

这简直不可理喻。

但人们——不管来自于哪个星球，显然就是认为工程师越是不修边幅，头发乱糟糟的，戴着一副眼镜，蓄着海象胡子，最好再穿上沾满不明污渍的工装裤就越是经验丰富值得信任。

非人类种族会好一些，他们没有这种歧视，他们就是觉得所有人类都干不来技术类的活儿而已。

胡子倒不是不能接受，再说他的Omega对他的胡子挺感兴趣的。

“我要和亚玛一样的辫子。”莎背对着他坐在他身前的小板凳上，仰着头对他说。

“这就是和亚玛一样的辫子。”赫克斯斩钉截铁地告诉她。

“不，这不一样！”莎伸手揪了揪自己团成两个小揪的辫子，一脸郁闷，小女孩伸手比划着，“亚玛的辫子有那么长。”

她前一阵跟着波，结果回来的时候头发全部纠结成了一团，Omega对这类事情十分地不擅长，赶紧在孩子发现头发打结的后果前把莎扔给他一跑了之，Omega还是非常忙碌，在赫克斯试了各种方法后，只得充满怨恨地剪短了莎的头发，可想而知，莎根本不会觉得是波的错，而是一股脑地责怪剪了她头发的赫克斯。

“没关系，你们马上就会一样的。”赫克斯笑了笑，考虑着怎么趁亚玛不注意剪掉她的头发，希望女孩已经足够成熟，能够明白头发这东西是会再长出来的，而他的女孩发起脾气来不知道更像他还是波。

莎十分怀疑地看着赫克斯，赫克斯弯腰在她的头顶亲了一下，于是女孩便轻易忘记了不快，在踮脚回亲了赫克斯后，像往常一样欢快地跑出去找亚玛玩了。

亚玛不是在这里玩的，她加入了赫克斯的工程队，但最后基本是负责在赫克斯干活的时候引开莎的注意力，亚玛只是给他搭把手，他的腿有时候没法去到所有地方。

赫克斯吐掉嘴里的笔，喝了口桌子上凉透的茶，他头疼，不想再面对桌上的账本，数字怎么计算都是一副可怜巴巴的模样，支撑不起任何质量足够好的材料，他不明白这些客户究竟对廉价材质的飞船有着什么盲目的自信，他只得这边挪一点，那边抠一点，勉强组装起一艘不至于在太空中散架的飞船，小气得紧。他不禁想，以前在第一秩序的时候，经费可没有成为过他的烦恼和阻碍。

现在一切都不一样了。

至少除了财政方面，其他都是往好的那方面改变了。

波不用再把孩子托付给别人，莎现在跟着他住了，他们住在一个有着很多湖和很多树的星球上，Alpha有了一个属于他自己的窝，Omega有了一个可以回归的地方，赫克斯能看出波有多喜欢这个地方，Omega就像过去时那样又散发出年轻的光芒，他又用那样闪亮的眼神看着Alpha。

命运可能很久之前就给了他一个选择，一条岔路，波就是他的机会本身，他的Omega在那儿，足以唤醒他内心沉睡的，被他长久忽略的软弱的情感。

他听到了熟悉的X翼战斗机的声音，战斗机降临在不远处，赫克斯坐在桌边，一手撑着下巴，数着波从跳下飞机到跑到门口的步子，他的Omega跑进门，拎着头盔直接扑进他的怀里，把脸埋在他的胸前，他被撞得几乎往后倒去，搁在桌边的黑色手杖摔到了地上，他只得一手赶紧抓住桌沿，另一只手搂住波的肩膀。

“莎在哪儿？”波从他身前抬起头问，眼睛闪烁着光芒。

“在亚玛那儿，应该是去南边树林里了。”赫克斯说，他伸手拨开波额前的头发。

波像莎一样，踮脚在赫克斯额头亲了一下，把头盔扔在桌上，风风火火地跑了出去，赫克斯算到一半的账本都被打乱了。

橘色的机器人哔哔地尖叫着滚进来，发现波不在，又哔哔地尖叫着滚出去。

赫克斯小小地抱怨了一声，寻找着自己刚才计算到哪一行，他拿起笔，唇角挂着一个微笑，等待着他的Omega和孩子一同回来。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完结撒花！难得写稍微长一点的文，感谢每个留言和点赞的小天使！！不然真的好寂寞233（捂


End file.
